3:16am a Naruto and Ino one shot
by Basegod Jay
Summary: at 3:16am dreams run through peoples minds with the only light being that of the full moon being the only thing that allows Naruto and Ino to come alive during their passonitevlove making


**============================| 3:16am a Naruto and Ino one shot |==========================**

After the fourth great ninja war ended The Konoha 11 and Sai began to date and take their lives to new stages. Sakura finally realized her dream of marrying Sasuke, Naruto was not disappointed by this at all as during the course of the war Sakura began to become more like a sister to him and his crush on the pink haired kounoichi faded into distant memory. Kiba and Hinata began to spend time together and eventually fell in love and were to be married at the years end their parents Hiashi and Tsume had a wonderful time adjusting to each other's personalities if u could call wonderful siting at a table for over 3 hours bearly talking or even making eye contact a form of adjusting. Shikamaru and Temari began date not to any ones surprise even with Shikamaru's troublesome views on women and their attitudes the two were well and good together. Most surprisingly Tenten and Lee began dating after Lee took to comforting Teneten after Neji's death. However somthing nobody expected was Naruto and Ino the two who had a rocky relationship throughout the academy years and well into their ninja careers began to develop feelings for each other after they began to hang out due to the fact that Sakura and Sasuke spending every waking moment together over the course of three months those feelings became a crush and five months later that crush became love and that my friends is where our story begins

**- -3:16am Naruto's Condo Hidden leaf village -**

The full moon shown through the window of Naruto's Condo and the light washed over the rooms of the complex and it's occupants. Naruto and Ino slept peaceful intertwined with each other as the seconds ticked by their soft breathing the only noise audible in the room. 3:16 the darkest hour of the night brightened only by the moons benevolent gaze over the Leaf Village the dream scape of thousands playing their deepest desires and for some their darkest fears.

**-Naruto's dreamscape**

Naruto raced through the forest as he and his love were pursued by a squad of highly dangerous rouge ninja. Naruto turned and released a stream of fire from his mouth burning away a section of the forest but failing to slow the assassins. Naruto continued to jump, dash, and move his way through the dark forest until he came to a wall. At the top of the massive stone wall was his lover Ino she waved for him to come up nodding his head he turned and blew a massive gust of air through the trees knocking back their pursues and rustling the tree leaves. Pushing chakra to his feet he jumped up the wall were Ino was waiting for him. When he reached the top he looked around for the blonde beauty and spotted her no more than 15 yards away frozen in place staring at a space beyond the other side of the structure he walked over "Ino what's wrong" he asked receiving no answer he looked over the edge and noticed what she was taking about beyond the wall was a drop of around sixty feet and at the bottom choppy, violent, swirling water with jagged rocks protruding from the murky depths. As he calculated several senerios in which they could swim the current or survive the fall her heard a noise behind them. Glancing over his shoulder he spotted the rouges one by one apearing on the wall weapons drawn and facing them down with the intent to kill. "Ino we have to jump" Ino looked at Naruto with a horrified expression on her beautiful face clasping her hands he promised her they would survive. Turing he launched several globs of lava at the six attackers distracting them long enough for he and Ino to jump into the open air and drop into the murky water. Activating nine tails chakra mode he shielded Ino and himself from the brunt of the fall. The two leaf shinobi hit the water with a resounding smack and were violently swirled around in the water before hitting the cliff side and blacking out. Minutes later Naruto awoke on an island groggily getting to his feet and steadying himself he stopped Ino a few feet away lying on the damp sand rushing to her side he called to her "Ino, Ino wake up we're safe now" Ino opened her eyes gently and spotted the face of the man she loved "Naruto I don't have much time left but I want you to remember that no matter what happens I always love you" reaching her hand up to his face cupping it lightly she pulled the whiskered blonde into a deep loving kiss before breaking it smiling up at her fox shinobi before closing her eyes for the last time. Naruto held Ino tightly with silent tears cascading down his face he kissed the platinum blonde on her forehead one last time before walking into the shallows of the ocean surrounding the tiny island with his fallen love in his arms and laying her in the water to drift sending a silent prayer to God before turning away and walking into the little island cave.

**- Ino's Dreamscape **

Naruto and Ino walked down the street hand in hand after a wonderful evening talking about their plans for the next day before they were to be dispatched on their next mission. As they turned the corner to the street that would lead to Naruto's condo she heard a rustling in the bushes "Naruto I heard something" turning to the direction she pointed in he pushed her behold him and drew a kunai. Ino held her breath as he inched closer to the foliage then it happend as Naruto prepared to spread the branches a kunai attached to a long spiked chain shot through his chest splattering the area with scarlet blood. "NARUTO!" Ino shirked as the chained kunai feel to the ground in front of her. She stood watching in horrified fashion as Naruto feel to his knees with the chain still impaled through his chest in the spot where his lung would be. "NOOOO!" She screamed as she ran over to him. "Now that I've taken care of that guy me and you can get it on" Ino turned to see a tall musclebound behemoth of a man looking at her. "Get the fuck away from me you bastard" she said before her cheek was marked with a harsh slap. "I suggest you watch your tone slut" the man said with a toothy grin before he began to unzip his pants "now why don't you wrap those pretty little lips around my cock" the brutish man said. Ino livid with anger pulled out a kunai and prepared to thrust it throught the mans abdomen before he knocked it away and pushed her down so that she was level with his crotch and very small penis. "Over the lips through the gums look out tummy her I cum" laughing the man pulled his hips back and prepared to spear his cock into Ino's mouth as the platinum blonde sobbed uncontrollably when suddenly a fist ripped through his chest and he clopased to the ground the fist belonged to Sakura Haruno who had just stepped on to the street to come and visit the two when she saw the events unfold. Ino quickly rushed over to Naruto blood pouring from his chest as Sakura ran over and worked feverently to save the boy she thought of as a brother. After ten minutes she gave up "Ino I'm sorry the damage is too great Naruto is ... Dead" those were the words that shattered Ino's dream

**-Real World **

Both blondes awoke with a start panting quickly looking over at the other before breathing sighs of relief. "Are you okay" Ino asked a shivering Naruto "yea I just had a bad dream" Naruto confessed "you and me both" the blondes giggled Naruto looked over at the clock 3:16 am. "What time is" Ino inquired "3:16" the jinchuriki replied. The two blondes looked at each other for what seemed like hours before they leaned towards each other and began to share a passionate kiss. After a few minutes of kissing Ino broke the kiss and pushed Naruto onto his back and she began to lick and kiss him on his neck. Naruto moaned in ecstasy as Ino began to trail light butterfly kisses down his neck before returning to licking his sweet skin as she reached his chest, trailing her moist tongue on his pecs and circling it around his nipples. Naruto continued to moan as his lover traced her tongue around his chest. He hitches his breath as she traced his nipples "Ino don't stop". Smiling at her blonde lovers reaction to her sexual antics. Lightly kissing each of his nipples she continued her work until she reached his abs. She traced her tounge throught the grooves of his six pack. She stop her acts when she reached the rim of his boxers. She stopped and looked up into his cerulean eyes clouded with lust she smiled as she looked gazed at his perfect body, to her his body was like that of a God chiseled, muscular and perfect.

Her eyes locked in to a very large bulge in the center of his boxers. Smiling she leaned down and nuzzled the bulge against her cheek. "Is this all for me Naruto". Naruto looked down at the beautiful blonde vixen, the moonlight gleamed on her hair as she slid her slender hands Ino his boxers and found his iron pole. As she pulled it out from its sheath she could feel its thickness already as it reached the edge of his boxers it exploded it to the air Ino layed between Naruto's thighs starring at what was the largest cock she had seen in her entire life. At least fifteen inches long and as thick as his forearm, she knew she was going to have a fun time pleasuring naruto and this beast was going to play a starring role. Naruto groaned as Ino's hand began to fly up and down his shaft "ooohhh Naruto your so big" Ino said before giving the head a lick, Naruto breathed in sharply "who taught you how to do these things Ino" he said as the platinum princess wrapped her lips around the swollen head of his meat giving it a light suck before drawing back "Anko sensei taught me during my tourture and interrogation techniques training" she replied before she moved her head back down and sucked in her lollipop slowly taking in his monster, taking in half an inch she drew back before she bobbed forward taking in a full inch. She continued this until she had five inches sunk in her mouth. Naruto through out this whole situation was holding on to a thin rope as he attempted to hold back his load with her full lips stretched so far around his dick, the feeling of her warm and wet mouth and her breasts jiggling with every bob of her head he knew he was going to blow soon.

Naruto groaned "Ino your blowjob feels amazing but what about you throat" Ino smiled around the meat in her mouth at Naruto's suggestion before she swallowed another five inches of him. This however was not a great Idea as she began to gag and choke on the shaft crammed so far down her throat. "Ooh shit Ino this feels so good if you keep this up I won't last much longer" Naruto claimed before his inner lust took control and his hands latched on to the side of her head and he began to forcefully feed her more of the man meat shoved down her throat.

As she got her gag reflex back under control she began to swallow on her loves cock as her buried it in her throat and suck on it lightly as he would withdraw it after roughly three minutes of this she decided to take back control. As Naruto forced her head down his cock she suddenly grabbed his thighs and before he could inquire what she was doing she proceeded to swallow as hard and as fast as she could on the monster, her results were just what she wanted

"Oh my God" Naruto groaned before he released a huge load of his love nectar, Ino didn't even have to try and swallow it as his weapon was buried deep in her throat after about two minutes he finally ran dry and Ino slowly inched her mouth off of his cock. "That was the best Ino chan thanks" he said "we're not done yet Naruto" she said as she slid her shirt of revealing her voluptuous DD cup breast to her boyfriend. Naruto stared at Ino's chest for what seemed like days before she straddled his waist and guided his hands to her magnificent flesh globes that stood proudly on her torso, until she guided his hands towards her breasts and placed them on top of her Weapons of Mans Destruction. Looking up at his girlfriend with a sly grin he began to grope and squeeze her tits he smirked as he revived a sexy whimper from her Ino then spoke "Naruto I've wanted to tell you this for a long time" she began Naruto looked up at that moment their eyes locked blue eyes filled with love spoke every word that would be said that night. "Naruto Namikaze I love you with all my heart and I want to spend my life with you I -" her words were silenced with a kiss "Ino chan" he aid between kisses "I love" *kiss* "you and" *kiss* "only you" *kiss* he broke it for the final time and put his forehead to hers "I want to be the only one in you life I want to protect you I want you to be mine" Naruto paused and Ino spoke "I will be Naruto yours and only yours, tonight I want you to make me yours I want you to make love to me" Naruto kissed her one more time "I will to you and only you" flipping her over and pulling down her shorts to reveal her skinny waist and perfect backside big and round like two basketballs, soft and firm like two pillows and a nice bubble shape to it with only a g string which looked more like a small piece of string that looked like it was about to rip between her pump cheeks serving as her underwear. Naruto removed her under garments and now they were both fully naked with the glow of moon shining on what looked like a God and his Goddess.

Naruto slowly inserted his manhood into her tunnel of love. The two lovers groaned, Ino from having her pussy stretched by Naruto's monster cock and Naruto from Ino's tight passage. Naruto continued to thrust forward until he hit a barrier "Ino your-" he was cut off "yes my love I'm still a virgin" Naruto nodded and realized that she was giving him the most meaningful thing a female could give to a male the gift of their first time. Naruto slowly progressed further breaking her barrier and taking her virginity he muffled her screams by pulling her into a deep loving kiss. He stopped and waited for her permission to proceed "go on Naruto" Naruto pulled back and pushed back in packing eight inches into her this caused her womanhood to tighten around his dick making him moan "damn Ino you feel so good" he said as she pushed her ass back against his pelvis sinking all fifteen inches into her pussy causing Naruto to grab her cheeks and grind against her butt sending pleasure filled vibrations into her pussy. For the next half hour Naruto pounded Into Ino each time his pelvis striking her perfect ass making it jiggle and shake enticingly. Ino was in heaven at the moment with only the feeling of her fox's iron hard pole thrusting into her most sacred area, "oooohhh Naruto your cock feels so good battering my pussy don't ever stop" Naruto leaned In once again grinding into her and spoke into her ear "I want to please you for all eternity my love". Ino shivered at the feeling of Naruto's hot breath on her ear. Naruto continued to thrust into her for five more minutes before he reached his limit. "Ino I'm gonna cum" he said "uuunnnhh me too" she replied Ino felt her love's cock swell before exploding and filling her temple with his nectar, "ooooo" she moaned as she was filled to the top with Naruto's seed, Naruto continued pounding into her as he released his load groaning as Ino's pussy tightened around his shaft and her juices coated his large balls. After 3 minutes of orgasm Naruto pulled out of his platinum goddess and wrapped his arms around her, "that was the best Ino" he said lightly kissing her neck "you were amazing Naruto I can't believe you have that much stamina" she confessed Naruto laughed and rubbed his head sheepishly "I never really noticed how much I could do for an extended period of time" "well you should you wore me out" she said while laughing, she smiled at him and pulled him into a loving kiss I'm going to take a shower.

Ino slid of the bed and walked into the bathroom, as she stepped into shower she remembered that she had plans to have brunch with Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata tomorrow. "Well I guess I shouldn't ask Naruto to go another round" she said to herself as she turned the dial and let the water wash over her body. Naruto meanwhile laid in their bed and got lost in his thoughts "I wonder if Ino would want to go another round... Nah" he mentally laughed as he laid still waiting for Ino to get done so he could cuddle with her until he drifted off to sleep.

Ino entered the room clad only in a towel and saw her love sleeping gently with Naruto jr semi erect. smiling to herself she walked over to the bed silently and with cat like reflexes crawled on to the edge until she reached the massive length. she could all ready feel her pussy getting wet stealing herself she gave a light kiss to each of his large balls before giving the thick member a long slow lick from base to tip. Ino was surprised that Naruto showed no sign that he knew she was doing this. Giving a kiss to the head she stood on the bed grasping the oversized member and slowly lowered herself onto Naruto's dick so that she wouldnt hurt herself. Naruto slept until he felt somthing incredibly tight on his wood. He opened his eyes to view Ino attempting to stuff his spear into her cunt. Ino continued to sink on to the cock reaching the six inch mark before pulling up until only the head remained she sunk again this time reaching the ten inch mark, thats when she noticed Naruto was well awake and watching as she attemped to stuff his meat rod into her she smiled, "how long have you been awake" she inquired "about ten minutes you having fun" he asked as he bucked his hips stuffing another inch into her cunt. Ino moaned as Naruto's pole went a little deeper "if you mean enjoying every second of trying to stuff this beast into me then you hit the nail on the head" pulling hersef up again until just the head remained she stared into Naruto's eyes as if daring him to do what he was imagining, and like a genie granting a wish Naruto's hands shot up and grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled her down his dick packing all fifteen inches into her. Ino threw her head back in pleasure and started movng her hips around enhancing the pleasureable sensation triggering a massive orgasm "oooooo" she screamed before she collapsed onto Naruto's chest letting him once again take control, he began bucking up into her stretched pussy whispering into her ear he said "tell me you love my big dick" Ino replied quickly "i love your big dick Naruto your so good at this never stop fucking me" Naruto grabbed Ino's ass cheeks and slid of the bed standing up he started his thrusting again.

Now standing in the center of their moon lit bedroom they continued their inhumane love making. Naruto groaned in pleasure when he fucked his cock into Ino's womb, he'd wanted to do this to the platinum blonde for years and now he was getting his chance, he was going to make sure Ino was his forever before he was done. Drawing back again Naruto pounded his cock back into Ino again, this time using all his strength to fuck his entire massive prick deep into Ino, making the blonde's eyes roll up into her skull as she came her brains out. "Oh fuck…Naruto take it easy…Oh shit…your soo big." she moaned in ecstasy

By the time I'm done with you all you'll want is my cock splitting your tight little holes in two." Tightening his grip on Ino's hips Naruto began to really fuck his huge cock into the Platinum princess's tight little cunt. Ino tried to get a word in to tell Naruto that she wanted to be butt fucked when they were done here but the air kept getting knocked from her lungs each time Naruto pummeled his cock into her womb nearly rearranging her insides with his powerful thrusts. For a little under an hour Ino was slammed down on Naruto's huge cock, at this point she was almost completely out of it with her mouth hanging open and tongue flopping out while her eyes were rolled back into her skull. Naruto finally couldn't hold back anymore so he forced Ino all the way down his thick cock and held her there. "Here it comes Ino, I'm gonna knock you up". Ino was just barely able to feel Naruto's cock pulse deep in her pussy and womb before he started to pump what had to be nearly a gallon of thick spooge into the Yamanaka. Ino's head fell back as she experienced the best orgasm of her life as she felt her womb fill up in seconds with cum. Ino's belly started to swell dramatically after barely thirty seconds of Naruto stuffing her with cum. Finally after several minutes Naruto was done cramming Ino's cunt full of jizz, he decided to sit down on the love seat in the corner. With Ino still impaled on his cock he carried the blonde over there and sat down. After leaning against Naruto's chest for a bit Ino finally came around and leaned back to look into Naruto's widely grinning face. she leaned in and kissed him "why are you so good at this" she said he laughed "maybe it just runs in my family" Ino giggled "well im glad i choose you" she joked before she pulled him into another kiss.

"hey Naruto" Naruto looked at her "yea" Ino blushed and said "do you wanna try anal sex" she looked over at Naruto who had a shocked expression on his face, her heart sunk a bit "forget it, it was a stupid idea anyway" "no it's not that i just don't want to hurt you" he confessed "i promise you won't hurt me I'll tell you if i need you to stop" Naruto thought about it for a minute before he said "okay get on your hands and knees" she got on her hands and knees and waited for Naruto to push in "you want me to go fast or slow" he asked "fast get the pain over with quick "Naruto's fingers dug deep into the meat of Ino's ass cheeks and with a powerful jerk of his hips popped the head and several inches of cock into Ino's virgin butt. "HOLY SHIT!" She screamed. Naruto decided to give Ino a minute to adjust to his massive meat. Grabbing her hips he got into position but before he could start fucking Ino's ass she started thrusting her own hips against him. He decided to just let Ino destroy her own ass on his cock as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched in glee as her ass impacted against him, jiggling erotically each time. "Oh God… Naruto your cock… is so fucking big. It feels… amazing... stretching my ass out… I don't think I'll ever get enough of… you destroying my butt." Looking over her shoulder from her face down position she sent her blonde lover the sexiest look she could. Which despite what she thought was very sexy, due to how she was cumming her brains out almost every few seconds. "With how good your plump ass feels I'll be more than happy to pound it anytime you want Ino." Shuddering in joy at the thought of getting butt-fucked constantly, Ino slammed her hips back against Naruto's again before slowly grinding her ass on his cock. At that feeling he had to grip her plump cheeks as her amazing ass gripped and squeezed his cock.

Grinning, he used his grip on Ino's fat ass to stop her from pushing her hips back against him; if she wanted her ass to get pounded he was going to give her what she wanted. Getting his feet under himself Naruto got into a squat above Ino and pulled all but the head of his cock out of her ass. When the blonde started to whine cutely at the lack of fucking Naruto slammed his hips down against Ino's ass, pounding the entirety of his cock into her in one brutal downward thrust. Naruto wasn't taking it easy on Ino; the moment his hips impacted hers he was already drawing back, removing over half of his cock, before pounding back down into the platinum goddess. Ino felt her mind going blank with pleasure as his monster cock pummeled her insides, she probably would have fallen over by now if not for Naruto's death grip on her bubble butt. He tightened his hold on Ino's jiggling butt further, his fingers sinking deep into her flesh and actually started pulling her up as he thrusted downward into her pussy, lifting her knees off the ground each time.

Naruto fucked the Ino for over an hour, the sounds of his pelvis slamming against Ino's ass echoing throughout the condo, the walls all but shook from the godly fucking Naruto was giving to his platinum goddess. While Naruto's stamina seemed endless even he had his limits because Ino's constantly orgasm-convulsing hole finally proved too much for him. " I can't last any longer, gonna fill your tight ass up Ino" he moaned lustfully. Naruto never slowed down as he started injecting Ino an unreal amount of jizz. If Ino was capable of coherent thought she would have probably been begging the blonde God to pour even more of his nectar of life into her. She was just barely able to feel her stomach expanding even further in her fucked stupor as rocket after gooey rocket of cum coming from Naruto's missile silo of a dick filled her again. After several minutes of stuffing huge quantities of jizz into his flawless lover Naruto finaly reached the end of monstrous unloading, Ino now looked huge as her stomach was filled with Naruto's seed. Naruto stood and looked at his work the moonlight shinning radiantly off her perfect skin "she should be happy for a while" he said to himself he then gave the fucked silly blonde's ass a sharp slap, leaving a red handprint enjoying the sight of her butt jiggling from his actions.

He picked her up and carried her over to the bed laying her down and climbing in next to her he pulled the sheets over them and wrapped his strong arms around her. "Ass….feels so….good." Ino said unconciosly as her body was constantly rocked with little orgasmic aftershocks. Naruto laughed and said "i guess i did my job a little to well" looking over at the clock he rubbed his eyes making sure he had the right time. 3:16am it was like time had frozen for them as they made love to each other smiling he said his last words of the night "i love you Ino and i want to spend the rest of my life with you good night my love" he closed his eyes an drifted off to sleep. Ino was unable to speak due to the aftermath of their fun but she thought to herself "i love you too Naruto more than anything else in the world" she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. The benevolent gaze of the moon watched over the two lovers, a God and his Goddess as they slept without a worry in the world the nightmares that triggered their desires to pledge their love for each other vanished from their minds, their love keeping them safe from anything that could even cause them harm.

**3 AM is one of the darkest hours of the night but as many people always say even in the darkest places a spark of hope can be found and therefore even in darkness light, happiness, love, and pleasure can be found thats what this story is all about .**

**finding your happiness in the darkest of times. its actually funny how i got the idea of this story of course the Naruto series had a major role in it but behind the scenes the song 3:16 am by Jhene Aiko played a role as its about her deppression after her brother was killed and how she wanted to comfort herself, another song was No Mediocre by T.I. played a role i saw it as an inspiration for Naruto and Ino's physiques and they way that they looked throughout this story. Ino and her body come from Kim Kardashian, Nicki Minaj, and Ariana Grande basically i used models and singer as inspiration for Ino's body as well as the charms of Aphrodite the goddess of love. Naruto's body was a bit more trickeyfor him i used the images of stamina and athleticism of NBA all star basketball player Russell Westbrook of the Oklahoma City Thunder, the muscular shape of Lebron James another NBA all star basketball player and the skin and insight of Balmain fashion designer Olivier Rousteing to demonstrate Naruto's flawless features and physical health as well as the Godly traits of Apollo, these selections demonstrated how i feel that Naruto and Ino are perfect in their own right and for each other and their for Not Mediocre. the final song i used as inspiration was "Sex on the Ceiling" by Sevyn Streeter to show and enhance their love making. Basically this story is about hoe love trihumps over the darkest thing in our lives thanks forr reading **

**1.) review **

**2.) follow **

**3.) updates for Naruto & Sakura coming soon **

**4.) BASEGOD OUT**


End file.
